Dromaeosaur
}} Deinonychosaurs is a classification of two groups of Theropod, Dinosaur, known as Dromeosaurs and Troodontids, that lived from the Mid Jurassic to the Late Cretaceous period. They were known for their sickle-shaped, retractable toe claws. The Dromeosaurs were commonly known as "Raptors". Incursions and encounters Episode 2.1 Three Raptors - five adults and a baby - came through an Anomaly to the Castle Cross Shopping Mall in the present day. Three Raptors were captured by the ARC team. The baby was eaten by a male adult, the female was returned through the Anomaly to the Cretaceous, and the adult male was decapitated and killed when the Anomaly closed on its neck. Three other adults were captured by Oliver Leek's organisation and taken to the Creature Prison. These Raptors had 'protofeathers' covering their bodies, which could be shivered, making a hissing noise. This could be used when threatened, or as communication with other Raptors. ''The Lost Island An unknown species of Dromaeosaurid attacked a party led by Nick Cutter in long grass. Episode 2.6/2.7 The three Raptors (of the same species that came to the Castle Cross Shopping Mall), that were captured by Oliver Leek's organisation, escaped into the prison. One male was shot by Stephen Hart, and the other male and female Raptor were presumably killed after they was locked in the Prison's cage room with the other creatures. Extinction Event Several Troodons came through an Anomaly into a Russian Tundra in the present day. Episode 3.4 A baby Velociraptor came through an Anomaly into an airport in the present day, before fleeing back through the Anomaly. Fire and Water'' Six Velociraptors came through an Anomaly from Cretaceous Mongolia to present day Maidenhead. All but one of the raptors were returned through the Anomaly, but several of the returned Velociraptors were shot in Cretaceous Mongolia. Episode 3.10 While in the Cretaceous forest three juvenile Raptors (of the same Raptor species encountered at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall) attacked Danny Quinn, Connor Temple and Abby Maitland before the team knocked them out with a stun grenade. Episode 4.1 Abby and Connor, marooned in the same Cretaceous forest at the time, encountered the same Raptor species when a male stole their heat blanket to decorate its bower. The Raptor later attacked a Spinosaurus but was killed. Episode 4.3 Tree Creepers were apparently a type of arboreal raptor that lived in an area of hills in the Cretaceous, and were killed by the Time Tribe as food. Two Tree Creepers came through an Anomaly into a theatre in present day London, where they were both neutralised by the ARC. Episode 5.2 A female Swimming Theropod, a type of Jurassic era raptor capable of swimming acros seas between islands, was drawn through an Anomaly into the present day North Sea and taken aboard a Submarine. The Theropod was ultimately fired out of the submarine and back into the oceans in the Jurassic, where it was eaten by a Liopleurodon. Episode 5.3 A Raptor (of the species originally seen at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall) came through an Anomaly to London in 1868, and caused several gruesome murders there. The Raptor was taken through another Anomaly to the present day, where it was either killed or placed in the ARC's Menagerie. Two Utahraptors came through an Anomaly to Stanley Park in present day Vancouver. One raptor was returned through the Anomaly to the Cretaceous before it closed, and the other was either knocked out or killed by a Pteranodon and frozen in the Tank. Other references Episode 1.4 Helen Cutter commented that James Lester was a splitting image of a Utahraptor she had once met in the Jurassic. Classification *Animal **Vertebrate ***Reptile ****Dinosaur *****Theropod ******Deinonychosaur *******Troodontid ********Troodon *******Dromaeosaur ********Raptor ********Velociraptor ********possibly Tree Creeper ********possibly Swimming Theropod ********Utahraptor Gallery File:2x1_RaptorMain.png|Raptor (Episode 2.1) File:Velociraptor.jpg|Velociraptor (Episode 3.4) File:4x3_TreeCreeper.jpg|Tree Creeper (Episode 4.3) File:5x2swimmingTheropod.png|Swimming Theropod (Episode 5.2) File:NewWorldUtahraptor.jpg|Utahraptor ( ) Category:Creatures Category:Creatures by classification Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Category:Creatures in captivity Category:ARC Creatures Category:Creatures owned by the ARC Category:Vertebrates Category:Raptors Category:Series 2 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Jurassic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures